1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp with light guide lens for lateral illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a handheld lamp is capable of emitting light only in the forward direction. FIG. 1 shows a conventional handheld lamp which is capable of emitting light in the lateral direction, wherein the handheld lamp is an electric torch 10 which comprises a transparent sleeve 12 sleeved onto a barrel 11, a light transmitting housing 13 screwed on the transparent sleeve 12, and a light emitting element 14 disposed in the transparent sleeve 12. When the light transmitting housing 13 is rotated to a position where the transparent sleeve 12 is covered in the light transmitting housing 13, the light of the light emitting element 14 will be emitted from the front end of the light transmitting housing 13, namely, the light is emitted in the frontward direction.
When the light transmitting housing 13 is rotated to a position where the transparent sleeve 12 extends out of the light transmitting housing 13, the light of the light emitting element 14 will be dispersedly emitted from the front end of the light transmitting housing 13 and the transparent sleeve 12, resulting in a poor lighting effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.